1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental concerns and energy resource issues become more important, an electric vehicle (EV) has been highlighted as a vehicle of the future. Because a battery formed in a single pack with a plurality of rechargeable and dischargeable secondary cells is used as a main power source in the EV, the EV does not emit exhaust gas, and produces much less noise.
In the EV, the battery functions as a fuel tank and an engine of a gasoline powered vehicle. Thus, to enhance a safety of a user of the EV, checking a state of the battery may be important.
Recently, research is being conducted to increase user's convenience while more accurately monitoring a state of a battery.